polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Thailandball
Thailandball or Siamball' '''is a countryball in at the center of the Indochinese peninsula in Mainland Southeast Asia. He sits beside Cambodiaball, Laosball, Myanmarball, and Malaysiaball. Thailandball claims to have never been conquered by silly western countryballs. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball. He's also called THAILAND BALL/ Thailandball. In the parallel world named '''Capitalization and Spacebar Worldball'. History Thailandball is a descendant of Tai-Kadal speaking 1balls. Similar to other regions in Southeast Asia, Thailand was heavily influenced by the culture and religions of Indiaball, starting with the Kingdom of Funanball around the 1st century CE to the Khmer Empireball. Prior to the arrival of the Thai people and culture into what is now Thailand, the region hosted a number of indigenous Austroasiatic-speaking and Malayo-Sumbawan-speaking civilisations. However, little is known about Thailand before the 13th century Similar to other regions in Southeast Asia, Thailand was heavily influenced by the culture and religions of India, starting with the Kingdom of Funanball around the first century until the Khmer Empireball. Indian influence on Siamese culture was partly the result of direct contact with Indian settlers, but mainly it was brought about indirectly via Dvaravatiball, Srivijayaball and the Khmer Empireball, and later by the south Indian Pallavaball and north Indian Guptaball. The Taiballs from the north gradually settled in the Chao Phraya valley from the tenth century onwards, in lands of Dvaravati ball, assimilating the earlier Austroasiatic Monballs and Khmerballs, as well as coming into contact with the Khmer Empireball. Thailandball was born as a small clay called Siamball' '''in 1351, his capitalball was Ayutthayaball' (now a province of '''Thailandball). In 1540 he expanded his clay by conquering Khmerball, the weak brothers Laosball, Lannaball, some southern part of Chinaball and some northern part of modern day-Malaysiaball. He had a lot of conflicts with his neighbors like Daivietball. 1767 was described to be his worst year ever. Burmaball (now Myanmarball) who has multiple personality disorders, attacked him and he lost because he wasn't well-prepared. Burmaball killed Ayutthayaball (the capitalball). Siamball lost all of his clay but some of his people survived and moved to Thonburiball, Thonburi became the new capitalball of Siamball. Burma ball who was still in disorder quickly attacked again but this time he won. Later in 1782, Siamball moved capitalball to Bangkokball' '''or Rattanakosinball ''('full name in Thai:' Krungthep Mahanakorn Amornratanakosin Mahintara Ayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noparat Ratchathani Burirom Udomratchaniwet Mahasatan Amornpiman Avatar Satit Sakathadtiya Witsanukum Prasitball),' the current capitalball which is the longest city name in the world. European colonial powers threatened him in the 19th and early 20th centuries, but Thailandball (then known as Siamball) survived as the only Southeast Asian state to avoid European colonial rule because the Franceball and the UKball decided it would be a neutral territory to avoid conflicts between their colonies. In 1932 he changed his name from Siamball to Thailandball, and replaced his absolute monarchy with a constitutional monarchy. In 2014 there was a coup d'état. Now Thailandball is a developing countryball. He cannot into nuke yet but he can into space and submarine (he's really proud of his 3 new subs from Chinaball). Personality Thailand is very talkative and he likes smiling. Thailand can into Buddhism. Thailand of likings his king, elephants and transgenders. He hates communists. He is very proud of himself, his history and his language. Thailand of lovings cold weather, he wishes one day he will can into snow but Thailand cannot into snow. Relations * 1ball - Ancestor * Taiwanball - Our name are similar, people got confused sometimes... but we have homogay * Siamball - Do no confuse! we same person! * Laosball - brother or cousin * Lannaball - '''WHY SHOULD HE BE MY RELATIVE '''I saperate from him, I took over him, that's it. * Sukhothaiball - Father * Lavoball - Adoptive Father * Ngoenyangball - Grandfather * Dvaravatiball - Adoptive Grandfather * Other Tai-speaking balls (including Shanball and Zhuangball) - distant cousins Friends/Allies *UKball - Gib touristmoni! *Russiaball - Gib weapon! Gib touristmoni fun with beach,warm air and whore in Puhketclay and Pattayaclay. *Portugalball - First Uropian I know, 500 years of relationship, since 1511 *Japanball - We fought together in WW2...recognize me as friend plox *Germanyball - He's Japan's friend so maybe he's my friend too...maybe *Indiaball - Thanks for curry and teaching Buddhism, don't bring in too much Hindies, I'm buddhist clay *Bulgariaball - He's Japan's friend too,maybe he's my friend *ASEANcoin - I founded him but I cannot into headquarter! **Malaysiaball - friend, we are neighbor but...'REMOVE TERRORISM ALSO STOP SEND KEBAB NOW **Indonesiaball - well, I almost never talk to him, I don't know him so much. HOW THE HELL HE HAS HQ ''' **Tringapore - sometimes friend, Gib moni or I dig cannal! **Philippinesball - Pinoy, Gib touristmoni and teach english to me but bad to play MOBA game with. **Bruneiball - Rich kebab, Gib touristmoni **Laosball - Nice brother, Sometimes enemy, '''GIB ELECTRICITY, ' OR Anschluss '''Secretly brother but he like commie friend. **Vietnamball - '''FORMER COLONY.' 1784, 1833 NEVER FORGET !!!!!Burger and I fought you during the Vietnam War. Today, we are ok now even though you are a communist(should be remove). But remember 1979-1989! And i gut support from both China and the US! **Cambodiaball - Stupid brother even he's older than me many thousand years, Sometime enemy, MY COLONY **Myanmarball - he has a multiple personality disorder. I try to be friends with him. (last time I tried he almost kill me) GIB MAID! **East Timorball - Your welcome to join ASEAN. Sawadee brother. Sometime Friends * USAball - Burger, Gib F-16 part! also STOP MAKE YUO FREEDUMB BECAUSE JUNTA COUP IS THE BEST. CAN'T BELIEVE YUO LEFT ME OUT DURING RIMPAC 2014! * Chinaball - Gib submarine! Gib touristmoni! Remove dams! my cat fish are dying! Thai noodle best noodle! But thanks good investment though, 5555. Enemies * Franceball - NEVER FORGET YUO THIEF MY CLAY BIG CLAY IN [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Siamese_War 1893] . '''yuo so luck UN didn't exist that time. But France indochina [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Thai_War 1940] ' still surrender 555 I war with her easy 5555+ '''REMOVE BAGUETTE. '''GIB TOURISTMONI. Children * 75 provinces (Exclude special administrative areas) * 2 special administrative areas (Bangkokball, Pattayaball) Notable sons of Thailandball in Polandball comic * Bangkokball - My capitol! so proud! so many farang. * Pattaniball - Don't even think about independence! Remove terrorist! '''YOU TINY KEBAB NON COUNTRY CLAY' Quotes * "Touristmoni's the best!" * "Farang (white people) is so cashful, I love Farang" * "Thailand hab three submarines!Thailand stronk!" * "Prathet Thai Chong Charoen!"(Thailand stronk!) * "Am not Taiwan!!" * "Yuo no ride Tuk Tuk, yuo no arrive Thailand!" * "Do no haggle price! Farang hab to pay mor!" Common phrases in conversations Of swearing *"KUY" / "Kuay" / "Kuai" = Penis * "Hee" = Vagina *"Oh I Sud" = Oh Shit * "Yed kae" / "Yed ped" / "Yed..(everything)..." = Fuck Alligator / Fuck Duck / Fuck ...(everything)... * "Yedmae" = Motherfucker * "E-Dok" = Bitch * "Hia" / "Heer" = Damning Of normal ones * "555"(pronounced hahaha) = Laughing * "Hue hue hue" = Crying...not BR?BR?AHUEHUE! ok? * "Laew" = Already...used in the end of the sentence * "Krub" = used in the end of the sentences (male) * "Ka" = used in the end of the sentences (female/ladyboy) * "Ha" = used in the end of the sentences (ladyboy/old Thai-Chinese lady) Gallery Siamball.jpg 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Borkpocalipse stralia.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png MlehEz5.png 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg 1425795 206386826215910 779203617 n.png 11225254 852546684814531 7182670199078391540 n.jpg VxBd33m.png HfGv7WH.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n.png ptLTBMA.png Bsgddhd.png CNOxCDJ.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'm0CR404.png Links *Thailandball Official Page 2015 *Full name of Bangkokball *Thailandball's children *Thailandball's story *Thailand at Wikipedia Category:Countryballs Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhist Category:Buddhistball Category:Asia Category:Asian Category:Atheist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Tai-Kadal Category:Dictatorship